ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Everything Wrong With Have I Got A Deal For You
This is the eighth episode of OmniSins. In this episode, Ben goes an adventure all alone with a crazy salesman, a rock monster, a plant who is also a vegetarian and a cute little adorable alien that can transform into a bigger version of itself to make it look ugly. I'm sure that he'll be very lonely without Rook. We're also sort of back from inactivity unlike Ben 10 itself. So to celebrate, we'll point out all the flaws in Ben 10's not so latest episode. EVERYTHING WRONG WITH HAVE I GOT A DEAL FOR YOU IN INDEFINITE WORDS OR LESS SPOILERS (Duh) 1: *aliens are screaming and chanting* This is ' ' slightly creepy when you rewatch this scene over and over again. 2: Also what a good way to reuse background aliens. 3: The Yellow alien spits yellow stuff while screaming. 4: *A glider goes after Shocksquatch* Wow. Everyone's excited to see Ben fight a glider? Any excuse to get out of work I suppose. 5: *three aliens chanting* One of those aliens is the same species as the yellow one except blue. I mean I know there's a such thing as multiple colored aliens in the same species but yellow and blue when the majority is yellow? Watch how we're never going to see a blue one ever again. 6: Also this is the first appearance of Rads Dudesman. As a background character... 7: *Shocksquatch jumps onto a stand and jumps off as its destroyed* What a waste of fine wooden stands. 8: Also the aliens in the background aren't moving a single bit during this scene. 9: *Shocksquatch body slams near Sunder who is pushed over* Correction: The aliens are excited to see Ben fight a rouge rockstar. 10: *Shocksquatch comes after Sunder who reels up his axe* What the heck do you need a cord attached to a axe for? 11: *Shocksquatch gets hit with the glider while charging for Sunder* Good guy attempts to attack the main bad guy but is interrupted by something cliche. 12: *Shocksquatch is thrown to aliens* Those background aliens are still not moving! 13: *Blarney walks behind crowd* That Hat. 14: *Sunder body slams onto his glider and then reels his axe* Where did he just come from? 15: Sunder: Just hand me your New Omnitrix, Ben Tennyson, and this could all be over. Since when did Sunder go from hunting machines to gargling marbles? 16: Shocksquatch: Oh sure. Since you asked so nicely. Shocksquatch doesn't stop smiling during this scene. 17: *Sunder throws his axe around* What are you doing? He said he'd hand it over. 18: And that looks unsafe. 19: *Sunder yanks his cord causing the axe to change directions* This seems very unreliable. 20: *Shocksquatch runs on all fours* This is actually a great use of showing how much of an animal this alien is considering his gorilla side which was adapted Sasquatch apparently but this isn't done often and looks a little weird. Especially when you're on all fours in front of a massive group of people. 21: *Alien boy runs after boy* There is no way this boy didn't notice this fight taking place. Where are his parents? Are they watching the fight right now? This is an act of bad parenting right here. 22: *Shocksquatch rolls up on the boy, dodge rolls, places him down and wraps the axe around his arm* When did Shocksquatch become Cannonbolt? 23: If he could have just wrapped the axe around in the first place, why didn't he do that sooner? 24: *Alien Boy runs away* Shocksquatch: Oh Geez. Don't mention it. He's a little kid, Ben. What do you want from him, a medal? 25: Also there's no ball when Shocksquatch lets go of the boy. 26: *Alien is Max's Shirt walks by with thumbs up* Is this a reference or something? 27: *Blarney and Alien look in the same direction* Wait. Are you they noticing the shirt guy? I feel like this is a fourth wall break even though... its not. Technically this isn't a sin but Ben 10 is making my brain hurt with this little trick here so that should make up for it. 28: *Alien walks away from Blarney* Well now there's this creepy smiling alien in the background. 29: *Blarney turns to the pink alien* Oh come on! Now there's a pink one? What is this? The Power Rangers? 30: Pink Alien: Not interested! Female Alien gets a deep man voice cliche. 31: This also seems offensive to big people. 32: Blarney: What has distracted you poor suckers? Um... I wouldn't be saying that in front of potential customers, Blarney. 33: *Blarney sees the fight* *zoom in on Blarney's face* Blarney: Jackpot. You really don't think you can turn Ben 10 into a marketing profit right? Well, Cartoon Network managed to but with the Omniverse Toyline... meh. not so much. 34: *Shocksquatch pulls Sunder towards him but he swings on top of Shocksquatch's back* Would you just get punched in the face already? 35: *Sunder ties him up* How did you manage this so fast? Is Sunder now a reverse Houdini? 36: *Sunder jumps up and lands on his glider* How is Sunder able to jump so high? He never did this before. 37: *Sunder floats in mid-air while Shocksquatch is dangling* What exactly is the point of leaving him dangling in the middle of a fight? Don't you need the Omnitrix? Do you expect him to give up just because he's all tied up? 38: Sunder: Last chance for you to keep your head. So he uses an axe because he cuts heads off? Well what does that have to do with collecting rare technologies? And shouldn't you be cutting off his hand or ,in this case, waist? I mean I know what happened last time but he can just use a normal alien axe. 39: Shocksquatch: Oh ho. That was like a joke. Only smaller. Oh ho. And that was like a cool thing to say. Only not. 40: *Shocksquatch electrocutes Sunder* Non-realistic bones shown when being electrocuted. 41: Shocksquatch is also making monkey noises when electrocuting. He's based off Sasquatch not an Orangutan. 42: *Sunder's glider malfunctions and sends him flying* Glider breaks due to an overload in electricity. 43: Sunder, flying away: This isn't oovvveeeer! Yeah but the next time we see you, you'll be beaten within less than a minute. 44: *Shocksquatch lands and falls over while transforming back* Is the falling down really necessary? 45: Ben, shouting: Looks to me like it iiissss! Shouldn't you be going after him or something? I'm pretty sure Undertown is a submerged location and he's only going to hit the roof and maybe fall back down. It's not like he's flying into space or something. 46: *Blarney shows Miracle Ilikser* Does everything he owns have a star on it? 47: *Ben 10 Omniverse Theme Plays* 48: Created by Man of Action 49: "Have I Got A Deal For You" What's up with Omniverse and their long titles now a days? 50: The background aliens don't move for a third time now. 51: Ben: Yeah... Thanks but no thanks. We can only see Ben's head up to the neck in this shot. 52: Art Director: Derrick J. Wyatt 53: *Blarney talks to the crowd* Even when he's interacting with them, they're still. Not. Moving. 54: *Ben stares at Blarney* Dude, why are you still here? If you're not interested, leave. That's like actually listening to a door-to-door salesman. 55: Alien: Get a job you bum! So that's why its called Undertown. 56: Blarney: Somebody? Anyboody. His accent. 57: Plug, stepping in: I-I'll do it. Isn't he one of Charmcaster's rock monsters? Are they a species now? 58: Plug: No, Boss... Erm I mean... No, Professor. Bad Commercial Acting is Bad. 59: Plug: They call me Plug. Solid Plug. I know he's an alien but what type of a name is that? 60: Blarney: Now. Are you ready to have your world forever transformed? *stares at him* Nothing like a good stare to get employee backslash rock servants to do what they're supposed to do. 61: Blarney: Just speak a few drops of my miracle elicer on your scalp- Rock Aliens HAVE scalp? 62: Blarney: -Rub Vigorously. Hokestar uses the word Vigorously. 63: Blarney: And in a mere matter of moments. *scalp grows* Moments? Don't you mean seconds? 64: *"hair" grows out" You can already tell that's not hair. 65: *flowers grow on "hair"* Do flowers scientifically grow like this? 66: And why are the yellow flowers practically bowtie pasta? 67: Plug: I was bald merely moments ago. Bald people. Also falsely using moments again. 68: Plug: And now forsooth I am not. What the fudge does forsooth mean? 69: *There are three aliens left* *paper blows with the wind* And there were no signs of the aliens leaving? Did Hokestar and Plug not notice the aliens going away until there were three. 70: Also "Tumbleweed-like Tumbleweed passes by" cliche 71: Blarney: Only two tatons a bottle. Tatons? You guys are making alien currencies that you're loosing track of them. What happened to Taydenite? 72: Also his face. 73: Alien: Heeey. That's not bad. Are you kidding me? It turns your head into a garden. I mean sure you can grow your own crops and vegetables but what if you have to itch? 74: Pink Alien: I'll take one. I thought you were not interested. Plus you already have hair. Unless its a wig... Wigs are not cool. 75: Blarney: As you can see my boy, business is booming. Three people is booming. You can see how well our economy is. 76: Ben: Doesn't prove a thing. What exactly is he trying to prove again? 77: Blarney: Allow me to try and change your tiny mind. You really need to stop calling your potential customers stupid in front of them. 78: Blarney: Well its my time to waste. And Ben's. Not to mention the viewers'. 79: *Ben turns around and gets a close up* Something tells me this episode is going to be evilly filled with close up shots. 80: *Shelves contain toys* Is this the lost merchandise to some weird anime involving rabbits? 81: Ben: Seems like its just a bunch of old second-rate- Since when did Ben become a critic of merchandising? 82: *Ben finds Sumo Slammer Toy* Angelic Chorus. Nothing against Heaven but in an animated, science fiction series? 83: Ben: I've never seen one just like it before. I have. They all look similar however I don't want to be like one of those people that think your favorite merchandise is just the same stuff over and over again but Sumo Slammers actually IS the same stuff over and over again. 84: Blarney: -From the consistions of Bodaca. They make Sumo Slammer Figures on Alien Planets? It could be the name of a facility or work area on Earth or even a space station or something. Or even a reference to Bandai but this is just like buying one of those cheap, non-official and badly made toys for a series. 85: Ben: Why so generous? Why so serious? 86: Ben: I guess you and your stuff may look weird... but it seems harmless enough. Harmless? Don't you think you should be taking a sample back to the Plumber Base, get it analysed and then make sure its harmless. You don't know if there's any side effects or even biological damaging substances in there. Maybe its peanut juice. 87: *Plug walks out* Weren't you back at that other place? 88: Blarney: ...He'll come around... Creepy Blarney is Creepy. 89: *At the Plumber Base* Meanwhile at the Plumber's Game Room... 90: Rook: How did it go with Sunder? Wait. You knew about Sunder but didn't help out. I thought you wanted to be his partner. 91: Ben: Quick. He had to catch a flight. CSI: Undertown. 92: Ben: Can you look up a Blarney T. Hokestar on the Extranet? The Extranet. 93: Rook: An intergalactic flim-flam man. Rook uses the term: Flim-Flam. 94: Rook: Why do you ask? Rook's thinking face. 95: Ben: I just ran into him. Ben uses a Plumber Badge to contact Rook through the Plumber's... computer, I guess. Even though he could use The Omnitrix to communicate with other Plumber Badges but I suppose it doesn't work on any other Plumber communication systems. 96: *Ben plays with the action figure* Geez, Ben. At least wait till you get to Bellwood so people can actually notice you doing this. 97: Pax: Ben Tennyson... I've been looking for you. Even with a dark shadow, Pax isn't that threatening. 98: Ben: Yeah? Pax's Shadow isn't over Ben right now. 99: Also the Sumo Slammer Action Figure mysteriously disappeared back to Bandai- I mean Bodaca. 100: *Pax steps from the shadows* Oh yeah... So much of a shocking reveal. 101: Pax: You're the guy that can turn into different aliens, right man? Oh geez. We get a vegetarian stereotype alien. Worst of all, he's a Florauna which puts off a bad influence on Wildvine in OV. 102: Pax: Then you of all people should care that Hokestar is holding a poor harmless alien hostage. What a coincidence that Pax shows up when Hokestar does. 103: Ben: Did you say Milking? It's just one of those days where Ben is interested in the dumbest and weirdest things. 104: Pax: Dude... You can't just give up. Coming back later isn't considered giving up. 105: Ben: You'd better be right. Seriously? You're taking advice from this guy that you hardly know and breaking and entering the establishment of another guy who hardly know. 106: *Spidermonkey reaches his arm through hole* And of course you chose to become Spidermonkey to break in rather than Big Chill or Ghostfreak or Goop or Grey Matter or Upgrade or just a whole list of aliens. What if the lever was too far down? How did you even know if there was a lever there or not? And why is there an open hole in the door anyways? 107: *Spidermonkey pulls lever* That could have been a light switch or something. 108: *Pax approaches door but Spidermonkey lands in the door entrance* Did he just come from the inside? Did he really fit through that hole? 109: Spidermonkey: So try not to touch anything. *Pax nods while smiling* That face just tells you that he's going to touch something. 110: *view of Blarney's room* Why does he have a Tusken Raider outfit? 111: *view of Blarney's room* Even a jar of eyeballs? I can understand if you had that and even a skull in a bowl thing if you were an evil scientist but not a creepy sales dude. 112: Spidermonkey: More like a side show. Side Show? Does he plan on advertising his living space for profit? 113: Spidermonkey: So, where's this poor, captive creature you're talking about. *his tail accidentally activates a machine* Good guy coincidentally finds the bad guy's hideout cliche. 114: Ben: Aw... It's adorable. MAN UP. 115: Ben: What's with the energy globe? Pax: This... (activates milking machine) Did you really just activate the milking machine? So that way it milks the endangered species? Dude, I thought you were fighting for it not milking it. I mean I know you want to demonstrate the evil of Hokestar but you actually don't have to demonstrate the milking machine. 116: Pax: FREE THE SCREGIT! *Scregit dances around* Why is the Scregit dancing around now?! 117: Why is Ben smiling because Pax screaming? 118: Blarney: FREEZE! You miserable miscreants! What's a miscreant? 119: And shouldn't Hokestar recognize Ben? Pointing a gun at him doesn't exactly gain you a super hero sponsor nor does it help your future arguments against Pax. 120: *Blarney trips over bottle and pulls trigger accidentally* Why are still holding the gun even though you're aware that you tripped on a bottle. It's not going to fire if you let it go and you can always grab it when you get back up. The gun also switches from falling while in his grasp to in falling while in firing and aiming position. 121: *flash* *commercial break* *flash* Commercial Break Transition Error 122: *Gun drops on the floor* *Blarney is short distance away from gun* Oh so now its not in his grasp but when he was falling over he felt that he shoot fire anyways. 123: Also Blarney is quite a distance away from the gun when it drops even though it was right in his grasp before the shot was fired. 124: The pieces of green stuff all over the place obviously indicate that Pax was blown up or the blaster gun shoots boogers instead of lasers. 125: *Ben checks himself* You're alive and not injured so you should obviously know that you're intact. 126: *Ben sees destroyed Pax* Pax seems a lot taller now that his upper half is blown off. 127: Blarney: He just ran right in front of me. Um... No he didn't. You approached him after he remained still like you asked and you "killed" him. 128: *pieces of Pax slime back together* Well that's just disturbing. And I thought this was a kids show. 129: *Pax reforms* Last time I checked, when you regenerate your body, your clothes don't regenerate with it. 130: *Pax picks up glasses* And those are still intact? 131: Why is Pax even wearing two eyed glasses when he obviously has one eye. 132: Pax: Whoa-o-oa. That was a rush. '80s Hippie Music. 133: *Hokestar fiddles with gun* Clumsy Animations. 134: *Hokestar throws gun outside* Right. That seems like the best place to put a weapon that can blow someone's upper half off; right out in the okay in the sketchy part of Undertown. 135: *Hokestar looks around* Why is he sweating if he doesn't know who Pax is. 136: Pax: I'm Pax. Alien Rights Activist. Ben: Wait. What? My thoughts exactly Ben. 137: *Hokestar talks about Cows* If the scregit needs to be milked to releave itself then that would probably explain why its race is endangered. Explosive Milking Hairs. 138: Pax: What kind of fools do you take us for? Hokestar: What are my options? Hokestar calls his potential customers stupid for a third time. 139: Ben: More like a pet more than a hostage. Yeah but you really don't know alien culture with pets and milking so why don't you just call up Rook and stop taking other people's advice when you hardly know them. 140: *Scregit smiles* Looks like someone has to go. 141: Pax: What's the difference? I for one don't play fetch with my hostages... if I had any. 142: Hokestar: I treat it if it were my own kid. You keep your kid in an energy orb, milk it through its hairs and use its milk for growing gardens in people's scalps? So far there's been two examples of bad parenting in this episode. 143: Ben: Okay fine! Ignore this! (pulls orb out) Breaking and entering and now vandalizing and stealing. Harangue might have a point. 144: *Hokestar and Pax body slam Ben* I guess no one thought of explaining to Ben why he shouldn't take the Scregit. Also this is a great way to damage the Scregit. 145: *Plug climbs into the trailer; bags first* Dude! You're ruining the groceries! 146: *Plug throws bags of groceries on the ground* What a waste of fine alien groceries. 147: *Ben transforms into AmpFibian* Now here we have the rare and precious species known as the Blue Jellyfish. These aliens are so rare due to the fact that they were exposed to two dangerous radioactive substances: DJW and SquishyVoiceitis. 148: Plug: My turn. His accent. 149: Hokestar: You have no idea what you're doing, my boy! Well then stop blabbering and tell him already. 150: AmpFibian, flying towards Bellwood: Yeah I'm on my way, Rook. You're calling him now? 151: Also where are you coming from? Last time I checked, Undertown was Underground. 152: *Sergit starts to grow and break the energy orb* How is he not noticing this? 153: *Sergit falls to Earth* Yeah you'd better not go and attempt to catch it, Ben. 154: *AmpFibian lands and transforms back into Ben* At least land right where the Scregit crashed. 155: *Scregit is now big and ugly* Extreme Alien Makeover: Ugly Edition. Tip: Make it bigger and spit acid out but keep everything else the same. 156: *Scregit grows arms* Now THAT'S distrubing. 157: Ben: You don't say. Whatever YOU say, Nick Cage 10. 158: *Pax comes out of nowhere* Where did you just come from? 159: Ben: Surprise! Earth's atmosphere has Nitrogen in it too, pal. I thought Ben was bad at Chemistry. 160: *People run away from Scregit* Have you people ever heard of left and right? 161: Ben's angry face. 162: Ben, while walks over car: Yeah... Sure. Ben walks over a car for no reason what-so-ever. 163: *Brown car runs into another car* *view shows driver* Wait a second... Kevin?! 164: *Brown car backs into green car* Why is the green car driving in the same direction as the big, drooling alien monster? Why was the brown chair driving the same direction too? 165: *Ben transforms into Swampfire* I miss the old transformation sequences... 166: DJW puts another Omnitrix symbol on another alien's waist when it clearly has a good spot on its chest. 167: *Pax is running with Swampfire* Pax's teleportation system seems intact. 168: *Scregit climbs Gasgo! Gas station* Why are you climbing a gas station for? The streets aren't blocked or anything. 169: Also Gasgo! 170: *Gas station explodes* *shot is shown three times in different angles* Okay so I like this scene very much its like the only time we see a cool explosion in Ben 10: Omniverse but why do you have to show it at different camera angles? And why do it here but not for other explosions like when Dr. Animo blows up that experimental rocket or when Vilgax's ship blows up or when that Highbreed Ship blows up or when your brain exploded when Heroes United came out? 171: *Scregit walks away* And it survived that? Why are they endangered then? 172: Ben: Come on, Fasttrack! *slaps down Omnitrix and transforms into Wildmutt* Now that's just DJW trolling us. 173: Also Wildmutt's transformation is literally Ben being wrapped around by orange fur and a collar. 174: And why does Wildmutt have a collar? He's not a dog. 175: Pax: Why are you a Vulpinmancer? Because he can, man. Why are you an vegetarian plant? Isn't that cannibalism? 176: Pax: I don't know, man. Wait... You can actually understand what he's saying? Do you sneak on board a ship to Vulcan and have the Vulpinmancer bite your arms off as you attempt to sneak them on board? 177: *Wildmutt jumps over a group of people* Why are you guys standing around here? Go home or something. 178: *Hokestar drives off on a motorcycle* Well its about time. 179: *Helicopter chases after Scriget* So they have a news helicopter but no police officers? 180: Pax: Aw man... It smashed right through those tracks. 181: *train approaches* Are you kidding me? That train just passed by. Why would they put two trains on the same track if they're going in the same direction? 182: Background People don't move. 183: Ben: Ah Seriously? Are those keys in your pocket? Pax has Pockets? 184: Ben: Alright, Omnitrix. I need something big to stop that train. You hear me? Oh it hears. You just need to stop talking to it. 185: Jury Rigg is a high pitched, demonic pilot now. 186: Ben hits the Omnitrix to switch between forms. This isn't a sin but this is probably the last time you'll ever see him do this. 187: Grey Matter: Grey Matter? Seriously? His Accent. 188: Nanomech: Aw... Come on, already! (hits Omnitrix) It looks like you just gave yourself a face palm. 189: *Bloxx uses self to cover gap* I thought the plan was to stop the train not let it go. "Ben: I need something big to stop that train." 190: Bloxx: Okay. Stay back and let me deal with King Fuzzy Face. King Fuzzy Face. 191: *Pax pulls Plug from eating his head* Since when did Plug become a Vegetarian rock? 192: Pax: He's an innocent, harmless creature. He's destroying Bellwood. I think that doesn't count as Harmless. 193: You're also talking about causing no harm while inflicting harm to Plug 194: All of the monitors are off in this scene. 195: PAIK: Norman Syang... Whatever the heck that is. 196: *Bloxx punches a hole in Norman's face* No sin here. 196: *Scriget barfs acid on Bloxx* Why are you not dissolving right now? The Answer: Plot convenience. 197: Bloxx: Sorry to have to do this to you big fella but- (is grabbed by Pax) Pax: NO! Teleporting Pax Guy strikes again. 198: *Scregit eats Pax's head* Since when did the Scregit become a Vegetarian... thing? Also you really don't want to know where that head's been. 199: *Pax regenerates* Quick Regeneration due to episode timing. Also regenerating clothes again. 200: Pax's fingers are practically on Bloxx's eyeball. 201: *Scregit spits out head* The acid isn't dissolving that head nor the clothes items on it. 202: Does this mean someone technically died in Omniverse? 203: *Pax climbs Bloxx* Since when did Pax gain wall crawling powers? 204: *Hokestar makes his way down* Why weren't you on ground level in the first place? Why were you in the apartment in the first place? How did you even get in an apartment? 205: Bloxx: Can't keep this up... much... longer. At least your insides aren't burning due to acid literally being barfed all over it. 206: *Hokestar inserts vacuum inside Bloxx* I wonder how this feels for Ben... 207: And that isn't exactly air-tight like you didn't it to me. 208: Bloxx is also made of LEGOs-er... stuff that looks and acts like LEGOs not plastic. So how is he so elastic with this situation? 209: *Hokestar puts the Scregit back in its orb* Green acid puddles turned blue. 210: *Rook shoots Pax* Did Rook just shoot Pax? 211: There are two Rooks in this scene... 212: Rook: We will take possession of the creature now. About time! 213: Scregit Orb's Base resembles a Cyberman Chestplate Logo and its not even a Doctor Who reference. 214: *Hokestar shakes his hand* Hokestar seems smaller than usual. 215: *Plug drags six Plumbers* This seems hardly realistic. 216: *Plumbers dog pile him* Aren't some of the Plumbers' rib cages broken? 217: Plug: Razzel Frazzel- Plug uses the term: Razzel Frazzel. 218: *Credits Play* SIN COUNT: 218 ''' '''SENTENCE: FLIM FLAMED ' (man...)' Category:OmniSins Category:Ultra3000 Category:User:Sci100